


A New Beginning

by BigBootBitch, MarikaFromCincy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootBitch/pseuds/BigBootBitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: After episode 9, Rey deals with the assumed death of Ben Solo as the rest of the resistance including Finn, Poe and Rose try to find their place in this new system.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I'm super excited to work on this piece. My sister, Marika and I love arguing and theorizing about Star Wars and both agreed we were not happy with the end of the sequel trilogy. So, on a whim, we decided to do a collab post canon fix-it switching off writing each chapter. This first one is mine and the next her's, I hope you all enjoy it. Please kudo and comment to let us know what you think!!
> 
> Cork

“Ben! Ben where are you?” Rey strained her ears to hear anything over the deafening sound of the falling sky and her echo through the stone catacombs. Frantically, she ran to the cliff she had seen him fall over just minutes earlier but there was nothing. She kneeled hoping to see anything in the dim lighting, “Ben,” she barely recognized her shaky whisper. Rey didn’t even feel like herself as she sat back on the cold stone. 

This was it. After all this, he was gone. It wasn’t fair, what was the point of all of this? Ben was there. He was right there, she had him in her arms, he had smiled for the first time, he had smiled at her. But now it's over, he was gone. He didn’t deserve this and now she truly was alone for the first time.

_ You’re not alone. _

Rey felt her feet under her as her focus whipped around the ancient Sith temple. She wasn’t alone, what had always been there still was. That pull, that connection was still there he had to be alive. Rey knew that echo in her very being too well now, she tried to reach out over it, to pull that little thread in her mind. She could sense something… a vibration… a tremor, a life, but she couldn’t connect, couldn’t see him.

She knew what she could feel was him but it was fleeting and it terrified her. It sent another wave of desperation through her as she stood on the edge of the overhang. He had to be down there somewhere. Just as she was looking over the threshold for a landing to climb down to she felt something shift. Ben was still there but at the same time, he wasn’t. That thread, usually taut and overpowering was now slack.

Slowly, Rey felt herself back away from the cliff, through the force she knew there was nothing else she could do but the uncertainty was paralyzing. She knew she had to leave that she couldn’t stay here much longer, looking up, the battle had finished but debris and metal were still falling as rain toward the planet. She knew what she had to do but didn’t know if she had the strength to do it.

One last time, she reached out pulling on their bound, “Please be with me,” She begged. Instead of a response, all she got was the temple itself quaking under her uneasy feet. 

With a sigh, she knew it was time to leave, she couldn’t stall any longer. Rey made her sore body obey as she dragged herself from the temple feeling as if she was leaving a part of herself, cold and alone, in that archaic temple.

***

Rey tried to keep herself calm as she neared the resistance base on Ajan Kloss, even through her grief and anxiety she was excited to see her friends. So much had happened she had barely been aware of the battle happening just over her head. She hated that the battle hadn’t been her main priority but the truth was that it hadn’t. She had rushed in still shaken from the fight on the death star ruins. Honestly, she hadn’t expected to live, she had just hoped to turn the tide for the rebels and then when she had seen Ben through their connection another spark had ignited. She had seen a reason to fight and a reason to live.

It was exhilarating, just the fact that he’d come to fight beside her against all odds. The hope she felt at that moment was like no other, they were invincible and together. Ben Solo had returned to the light. Rey wished she could live the rest of her life in that sweet hopefulness but the feeling fleeted only minutes later. Rey shook the thought from her head but not before tugging on that connection again just to be safe. 

As she landed, the whole planet seemed to move with life, everywhere she looked people were cheering and laughing and embracing. As she exited Luke’s old X-wing she was reminded again how alone she felt as a child but now that familiar sting was somehow different. Before she craved the love of a family but now watching the mix of couples embrace and kiss each other sent a new wave of hurt through her.

She had always lacked a family, that was loneliness she was accustomed to, but the wound of losing a partner was agonizingly fresh. Rey couldn’t help but think of how it would have been if she could have saved him. How it would have been to help him limp into the camp, to help him heal and see him where he belongs. To see him become the person he was always meant to be.

Finally, through the mess of joy she caught sight of Finn and Poe, she ran to them automatically jumping into both of their arms. She couldn’t help the tears of relief and comfort knowing both of them were here and safe. Rey may have learned the family she came from but this was always her true family. 

After the initial celebration, the night rolled on similarly. Huddled around the bonfire and under shelters people were laughing and crying and drinking. She could feel the complex web of emotions surge through the force all around her. Some people celebrated the life they had won and others mourned the friends who sacrificed themselves for the cause. It was beautiful and devastating all at the same time. A fitting representation of her time with the rebels.

Sitting in the Falcon, Rey could hear the party continue well into the night as well as in the main areas of the Falcon itself. Lando and Finn were once again facing off against Chewie in a game of Dejarik, at least this time they had a better chance since Chewie was decently drunk by now. Poe and BB-8 were excitedly tinkering with some of the damaged parts of the Falcon, as Rose and Jannah were chatting over drinks nearby. All while Rey stood by the hall to where she used to sleep when she was staying here, taking in the view of her mix-matched family safe.

In their little sanctuary, there was so much happiness drumming through her veins, it was thrilling to see these people she loved happy but on the back of her mind was Ben. It felt like this happiness was just being seeped from her, the uncertainty of his fate like a black hole consuming everything she has. 

He seemed to haunt this place, she wondered how much of his childhood he spent on this ship, she could almost see him running through the chambers. He deserved to know he belonged here. She couldn’t help but imagine how the people here would react to him coming home. Rey believed they would understand if they knew the full story, she intended to tell Finn but there hadn’t been a chance yet. Surely he would understand, Finn himself had come back from the New Order. He’d understand, he’d have to.

“You know I give you shit sometimes, but thank you, honestly.” Poe was suddenly next to her a wide smile on his face.

“I didn’t do anything any of us wouldn’t for the cause.”

“Maybe, but we couldn’t have done it without you.” She gave him a small smile too embarrassed and consumed in her thoughts to respond properly. He offered her an ale but she refused with a nod. “Well, we're all very grateful for you and happy you made it out of there. I’m not sure what happened in that temple but I know it wasn’t good.”

“Yeah it wasn’t but I’m glad I could help.” She answered politely trying not to think too hard about the way Ben had smiled at her.

“Well, at least you don’t have to deal with that psychopath any longer.” He said as he nudged her arm, a huge grin on his face.

Rey looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Kylo Ren, he died right? That’s what I heard at least, I thought you knew?”

She felt frozen suddenly as a realization set in, she took the ale he still held in his hand and almost downed the whole drink. The little fantasy in her mind of the prodigal son returning home couldn’t be farther from the truth. Ben may have been a child of the resistance but in their minds, he was still Kylo Ren, only she truly knew Ben Solo.

Rey wanted to scream and tell him he didn’t have the whole story but quickly decided against it. “Oh, I wasn’t aware.” She lied trying to keep her voice steady.

“Yep, it’s really over Rey.” He slapped her on the shoulder, “Relax. We did it.”

She watched as he walked over to the game table and sat next to Finn giving Chewie a dirty look over the board. The whole environment was casual and relaxed and happy and yet Rey’s world was falling apart around her. For some reason, she had this idea in her head of the resistance welcoming their royal son home with open arms but it wasn’t that easy. Trust is hard to build and most of them only ever knew Kylo Ren.

The cabin started to spin as she finished the heady ale, it was strong and she rarely ever drank. After all, it was stupid to spend valuable resources on something that dehydrates you in a desert and she’d never seen the appeal but now the edges of her fear and anxiety seemed dulled and soft. The grief was less consuming this way and she finally felt that she may be able to rest now.

Staggering her way through the ship tunnels, Rey found her way to her old bunk. The small chambers were one of the few places in the whole universe she felt at home. Putting her staff and boots by the door, she collapsed on the thin cot utterly exhausted. Maybe for just a few hours, she could rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falcon crew attempts to understand and readjust after the events of Episode 9. Poe is made aware of his misstep as new relationships form and old friends reconnect. Chewie and Lando are too old for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> As my sister said for the last chapter, we decided to do this collab together because we thought it would be a fun challenge since we argue about Star Wars so much. We have vastly different opinions about the Skywalker trilogy and I really hope it doesn't tear this story apart. Here's the first (subtle) dose of queerness! Let us know if you like it. 
> 
> Marika

“What did you say to the Jedi girl?” Jannah asked over the Dejarik table at Poe. They were all sitting around it, but it seemed only Chewie and Lando were still playing. 

“What?” Poe asked in genuine question as he quickly snapped his arm away from Finn and grabbed the back of his own hair. He had been aimlessly and drunkenly – they were all a bit drunk now – running his hand up and down Finn’s back. He thought he was being discrete. He wasn’t 

Finn abruptly and quickly lowered his cup from his lips. “What did you say to Rey?” he turned and asked him accusingly. 

Poe instantly shrugged defensively. “Wait, what, come on,” he said so quickly the words seemed to blend together. “What are you even talking about?” Poe questioned Jannah. 

Rose loudly scoffed before the newest member of their group could answer. “You clearly said something to Rey and then she stormed off into her bunk.” 

“After downing that ale and she really doesn’t seem like a girl that drinks,” Jannah commented, looking to Rose for reassurance. The mechanic nodded. 

“She ain’t,” Finn added, swiveling his head at Poe. 

“Why don’t we change locations, old friend?” Lando said to Chewie. “I think we might be too old for the upcoming disagreement.” 

Chewie groaned in reply as the two of them got up from the table and headed toward Chewie’s bunk.

Poe motioned at them desperately. “What disagreement? What did I even say?” 

“Something about Ben Solo, I’d guess,” Rose answered with a shrug as she took another swig of her ale. “Can’t think of anything else that would make her that upset.” 

“Ben Solo?” Jannah questioned her confused from her place beside her. 

“Since when did you start calling him that?” Finn asked in equal confusion from across the table.

Rose shook her head. “I’m not sure if any of you noticed but when you all went galivanting across the universe, you let me here. With Leia.” She turned to Jannah and used a much kinder one. “Ben Solo is Kylo Ren’s real name. He was General Organa and Han Solo’s son.”

Poe loudly sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Finn peered off into the distance for a moment and then shook his head. He turned to Poe disappointedly. “Why would you say that to her?” 

“Say what?” Jannah questioned, throwing a hand out in frustration. 

“He said to Rey that Ren was a psychopath and he was glad he’s dead,” Finn explained.

Rose broke into nervous laughter. 

“Why you got to do that to me in front of them?” Poe asked with his eyes on Finn, but his hand pointed to Rose and Jannah. “But everything I said was true. He was a psychopath. He tortured me. He tortured Rey. He killed countless of our friends. Rose’s sister. Han. He nearly killed you,” Poe seemed to get emotional for a moment and then paused.   
Finn turned away from him, seeming to also be fighting rising emotions. 

Poe gently placed a hand on the back of Finn’s neck and turned his head, so he was facing him again. “Finn, how did you know I said any of that?” 

“The Force.” A crisp voice called from hallway that led to the bunks. 

All four of them turned and saw Rey with her arms anxiously as her sides as she leaned against the wall of the Falcon. 

Rey only seemed to see Finn. “Can I speak with you?” Rey asked him. “Privately.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Finn instantly answered. He gave a quick nod to Jannah and Rose and kissed Poe on the cheek before he jumped over the back of the bench around the table and chased after Rey. 

She had started striding down the hallway. He assumed she was going to her bunk, but she continued on and down the ramp. He caught up to her standing on the patch of grass underneath the Falcon. It seemed that all of Ajan Kloss was still buzzing with excitement around them. Bonfires were still blazing and the mixtures of merriment and sorrow were continuing into the night. 

“You can use the force,” Rey stated as she turned so quickly Finn nearly stumbled as he stopped himself from bumming into her.

“Yeah,” Finn admitted with a shrug. “I realized not that long ago.”

“That is what you were going to tell me in the sinking sand on Pasaana. For a moment, I was worried you were going to confess your love for me or something like that. And then Poe would hate me more than he already does,” she stated with an awkward grin. 

Finn placed his hands on his hips and stared at her intensely. “Very funny,” he said dryly, jerkily nodding his head. “But that is not what you are thinking or feeling.” 

She seemed to shrink as she backed away from him slightly. For a moment, all that he saw was the scavenger girl he met in the bazaar on Jakku instead of the Jedi hero of the resistance that was standing in front of him. 

“Rey.” 

It was the serious way he always said her name and Rey nearly crumbled at hearing it again. 

“What happened in that Sith cave? I know somethin’ happened that you don’t want to talk about. Something between you and Kyl— you and Ben Solo.” 

Rey sighed. She was not going to be able to deny him. She never could, not even when he was that oddly ignorant boy that kept taking her hand as they fled the First Order attack on Jakku. 

“He helped me defeat the Emperor. He was controlling everything from Exegol,” Rey told him. 

Finn scrunched his face in question. “The Emperor?”

“Emperor Palpatine.” 

“Didn’t Luke kill him?” Finn questioned in such a casual tone, Rey almost smiled. 

“I actually think it was Vader,” she answered. “But anyway, he said he was my grandfather. I would not have believed him, but Ben said it too.” 

Finn leaned back in shock as he took in what she had said. “I thought he knew that your parents were just…normal people from Jakku.” 

Rey sighed again. There was really a lot that had happened in the last few days. “I don’t know,” she said with a shake of her head. “Apparently that was a trick on Palpatine’s part or a deception on their part. I don’t know. Ben wasn’t able to tell me anymore before he…before he…”

“Hey,” Finn said softly as he placed a hand on Rey’s arm. “It’s all right, Rey.” 

“He…he…I don’t think he is dead,” Rey admitted to Finn tearfully. “He used forced healing and sacrificed himself for me. He…he should be dead, but I can still feel him. Like I always have. He has to be alive. I don’t…I can’t and I don’t…” 

She began to cry, and Finn pulled her toward him.

“Okay,” Finn said softly as he hugged her tightly. “Okay, we’ll figure out what happened to him.” 

She nodded her head against his shoulder. 

“You should have told me this earlier, Rey,” Finn told her comfortingly. “You know I care about you more than anyone else.”

Part of her smiled and took comfort in his declaration. Another part wished more than anything that it was false and that she could be like him or any of the others sitting around the Dejarik table beside the person she cared about most.


End file.
